The Angel, the Hero and the Dragon
by Hollowgear
Summary: A Hero goes out into the world searching for adventure, fame and gold, but finds a bit more than he bargained for. There will be laughter, fun and a bit of blood (might change the rating later on), so come in droves.


'I never thanked you properly, Hero'

He did not answer, he just kept staring into to the setting sun. She stared with mild disbelief and indignation at the blond man in front of her. Out of nowhere a harsh voice spoke.

'How long are you going to sit there, boy?'

He picked up something from the seat next to him and spoke into it

'The Bowerstone tavern, right?'

'Yes, now hurry up, I have things to take care of.'

The man laughed at the frustration in his voice

'Love you too, Maze'

Neither of them heard the muffled reply as the guild seal was shoved into the man's pack and swung over his shoulder. Said man started walking toward the small path that would lead him to Bowerstone. He stopped and locked eyes with the girl who stood as if frozen.

'If you want some company you best start walking'

She cocked her head sideways and stared at him like he had sprouted antennae.

'You do live in Bowerstone, don't you?'

Nod

'Now or never, Daisy, sun is not going to wait for you'

He turned as she started to catch up to him

'So… what were you doing among the tables and wasp corpses of the Bowerstone picnic area?'

'I never thanked you for saving me from their queen'

'Her majesty was ever so reluctant to leave'

She flashed him an irritated glance before laughing at his cocky smile.

'Thank you, I will be here all week, except Tuesday, folks'

'What happens Tuesday?'

'Poker night…' he said in an ominous voice

A throaty chuckle was the reply to her raised eyebrow.

'No weapons inside the walls.'

'I am a Hero' the man replied, showing the guard the guild seal.

'That seal is authentic, but it doesn't change the fact that I have to confiscate your weapons while you are in town'

The Hero and his female companion stood just outside the city, reluctantly handing over his weapons.

'Any other advice, you brilliant civil servant?' he asked the guard

'Keep watch for Lady Grey.'

'And that is?'

'Alice, make sure this guy doesn't get himself into trouble.'

The girl nodded, making her brown ponytail jiggle in time with the ringlets framing her face

Just inside the gate was a general goods stall being closed for the night, its goods being gathered by a stout man with horn-rimmed glasses, presumably the shopkeeper. The short path that led newcomers and inhabitants to the tavern and beyond, was flanked on the left by a two-storied building identified by the sign over the door as the tailor and on the right by the cullis gate and entrance to the upper class district of the city.

The pair started on the short path to the tavern

'I still don't know who this Lady Gray is'

Alice pointed to a tall, blond woman wearing a revealing dress standing on the steps to the court of wealth

'Lady Elvira Grey. _Mayor_ of Bowerstone,' Alice's voice oozed with contempt for this woman, 'Tyrant suits her better. Some say she is a witch.'

'She's not getting an invite to my next party' the Hero said with his trademark smile, Alice simply rolled her eyes.

'Funny. Who is the guy you are going to meet? Mace?'

'Maze. He brought me to the guild of Heroes and assisted with my training'

Suddenly a graying man dressed in a bartender's apron burst from the tavern and embraced the girl, sobbing and giving thanks to Avo at the same time.

'I will take this as my queue to exit, stage right' the man said with an amused smile before he turned and left.

'At least tell us your name stranger' the old bartender called at his back

'Reaper' he called as he entered the noisy tavern.

The tavern itself was a two storied building with beds for weary travelers on top and ale to quench their thirst at the bottom. A game master swindled mostly hard earned gold from unsuspecting players just right from the entrance and a terrible bard to the left, a nice chap, if you believed the locals. The bar was at the far end of the room and patrons already started noticing the bartender's absence.

Despite the short absence of the bartender the tavern was already getting agitated at the loss of its source of inebriation. This made Reaper's job of finding Maze more tiresome than it should have been. Maze's refusal to wear anything but his high collard coat, however, nullified the taverns increasing agitation. Sitting in the corner table farthest from the entrance was Maze, scowl on his face, nursing a mug of ale.

'You just love complicating my life, don't you?' Reaper muttered under his breath as he made his way over, dodging mugs, patrons and the odd scuffle.

'They say that one isn't supposed to drink alone, Maze'

Reaper received little reaction from his former mentor other than an annoyed glance and a signal for another round.

'I never pictured you as the drinking type'

'Neither did it strike me that you would keep me waiting _half a day_ in this tavern, even if it _is_ one of the better ones in Albion. Where were you, boy?'

Even without the strange shade of purple fixed on him, Maze's questioning glare would still have unnerved Reaper. But like all times he was uncomfortable, Reaper made a quip, the less comfortable he was, the worse was the joke.

'Admiring the view'

'You are impossible, boy. But I did _not_ come here to talk about your whereabouts nor did I come to talk about what you have done'

'What did I do?' came response, packaged with a raised eyebrow

'I mean your defeat of the wasp queen. It has become the talk of Bowerstone. It would be best not to let that go to your head. Your victory however is nothing against the dark forces gathering at this very moment.'

'And that affects me how?'

No answer.

'Where is the blasted barmaid when you need her?' Reaper exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence that had developed. An uncharacteristic chuckle escaped Maze's throat before he spoke again, his voice serious.

'How much do you remember of the Oakvale raid?'

'The smell of burning flesh and ash, my father's blood on my hands, screams of pain and disbelief. Why do you ask me now, after so many years?'

'For years I believed that you were the only one in your family who survived. It turns out that I may have been wrong.'

'What do you mean?

'It's only a rumor, but your sister may have survived'

Reaper felt hope rise alongside the determination to find her even as he demanded to know more.

He was not discouraged by the fact that there was no way to confirm the rumor and he even chuckled when Maze encouraged him to by better equipment


End file.
